


Новая жизнь

by AugustMay, glupikroliczek



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustMay/pseuds/AugustMay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glupikroliczek/pseuds/glupikroliczek
Summary: Криденс всегда боялся волков.





	Новая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> средневековое-фэнтези!AU, оборотни.

Несколько зим назад в лесу расплодилось немерено волков. Такой напасти не могли припомнить даже старики. И если поначалу волки только изредка таскали скот, то вскоре начали пропадать жители деревни. То один, то другой не возвращался из лесной чащи. И страх поселился в людских сердцах.

На волков пытались охотиться, но их как будто становилось все больше. Обнаглевшие твари стали проникать в дома и воровать маленьких детей прямо из постели. Поползли зловещие слухи: мол, настают последние времена, сам Господь за грехи людские наслал на них неистребимую волчью стаю, как когда-то наслал девять бедствий на народ Египта. Многие потянулись в церковь, ежедневно подолгу отмаливая грехи и прося небо избавить от страшной напасти. Но были и другие. Те, кто верил в иных богов, в изначальные силы самой природы. Они заявляли, что нужно задобрить духов леса сознательной жертвой, принесенной от всего сердца. Постепенно к этому склонились почти все жители деревни.

Криденс догадывался, что так будет. Сирота с рождения, чья мать, по слухам, была колдуньей, он никогда не знал ни заботы, ни ласки. Женщина по имени Мэри Лу взяла его к себе из милости и с ранних лет взвалила на нелюбимого пасынка всю тяжелую, грязную работу. За свои восемнадцать лет Криденс если и слышал от кого доброе слово, то разве что от младшей сестры, родной дочери Мэри Лу. И теперь он казнил себя за то, что однажды поздним вечером не доглядел за ней, позволил выйти одной на двор, в темноту. Пятна крови на снегу — вот и все, что осталось от девочки...

Мэри Лу едва не сошла с ума от горя. Она чуть не забила его до смерти — вмешались, оттащили старшая сестра да дюжий сосед. “Лучше бы ты подох вместе со своей сучкой-мамашей, мразь! Да вы посмотрите, это же не мужчина, ему поросенка нельзя доверить! Где теперь моя девочка, где?!” — снова и снова слышал Криденс крики приемной матери, стоило лишь закрыть глаза. Вот почему он покорно принял выпавший ему жребий — стать “волчьей жертвой”. Все правильно. Кто виноват — тот и заплатит за все.

Когда поздним январским вечером его ведут в лес, Криденс не сопротивляется, только почти равнодушно думает, что вряд ли волки будут довольны таким угощением: парень слишком тощий от вечного недоедания. Тем, кому досталась роль его палачей, не до торжественных ритуалов: они просто накрепко привязывают Криденса к большому дереву, торопясь убраться из проклятого леса до наступления темноты. Последней уходит Мэри Лу. На ее лице торжество. Губы приемной матери шевелятся, и Криденсу в холодном снежном полузабытьи слышится короткое “Сдохни”.

Инстинкт самосохранения какое-то время заставляет его попытаться высвободиться из пут. Бесполезно. Туго стянутые веревками руки и ноги быстро коченеют, Криденс уже почти не чувствует их. Скоро холод убьет его. Но уж лучше смерть от холода, чем от клыков голодного зверя. В пении усилившейся метели ему слышится волчий вой. И тогда Криденс беззвучно молится лишь об одном — умереть раньше, чем лесные твари до него доберутся.

Уже впадая в сонное оцепенение, он слышит, как скрипит снег где-то рядом, — и, подняв голову, жалеет, что вообще открыл глаза. Из сгустившихся сумерек на него смотрит огромный волк. От страха заходится сердце, а зверь медленно приближается, не спеша нападать. “Так вот как выглядит моя смерть”, — думает Криденс, теряя сознание. Последнее, что он видит — странные, почти человеческие глаза волка.

...Очнувшись, он долго щурится, разглядывая сучковатые доски потолка. “Надо же, я еще жив”. Это совершенно точно не дом Мэри Лу. Быть может, кто-то из соседей решил сжалиться над “волчьим угощением”, притащил его к себе домой и даже уложил в теплую постель? Но зачем им изгой?

Слышатся чьи-то тяжелые шаги. Надо бы привстать, но разом нахлынувшие слабость и боль во всем теле не дают толком пошевелиться. Дверь со скрипом отворяется, и входит мужчина. Совсем незнакомый, даже одет он не так, как принято в деревне. Кто он и что ему нужно? Криденс испуганно вжимается в подушки.

— Не бойся. Я не ем людей. — Незнакомец подходит ближе и улыбается. Дружелюбно — не только губами (как частенько делала Мэри Лу при встрече с теми, кому завидовала), но и взглядом. Криденсу трудно поверить, что эта искрення улыбка адресована ему.

— Кто вы? — Собственный голос звучит хрипло и невнятно, каждое слово отдается саднящей болью в горле. Несколько часов, проведенных на морозе, не прошли бесследно. — Это вы спасли меня от того…чудища?

— О, это было совсем нетрудно. — Улыбка неуловимо превращается в оскал, и в следующий момент Криденсу кажется, что он сходит с ума. Потому что незнакомец исчезает вдруг, а на его месте — вчерашний волк. Огромный зверь с почти человеческими глазами. Криденс тихо стонет, и беспамятство накрывает его с головой.

Жизнь ему спас не человек — оборотень. Персиваль Грейвз — его имя Криденс узнает лишь много дней спустя, когда лихорадка отступает и он может вновь внятно говорить — и назвать спасителю свое имя. А пока Грейвз отпаивает его травяными отварами, топит печь докрасна, но Криденса все равно бьет крупная дрожь.... И тогда Грейвз набрасывает на него все одеяла, что есть в его доме — лоскутные и меховые, — и ложится рядом, согревая теплом своего тела.

Проходит не меньше недели, пока Криденс понемногу не оправляется от болезни. Тогда Персиваль заставляет его помыться.

— Раздевайся, — велит он, набрав воду в корыто. Криденс неловко мнется,

стараясь не смотреть на Грейвза.

— Говорю же тебе, что я не ем людей. И тебя не съем, — усмехается Персиваль. — К тому же мне уже пришлось видеть тебя голым. — Криденс запоздало осознает, что на нем длинная полотняная рубаха — принеся его из леса, Грейвз бережно снял с бесчувственного парня задубевшую одежду и переодел его, — и медленно стягивает ее, обнажая нескладное юношеское тело. Криденс дрожит, и Персиваль помогает ему сесть в корыто, окунуться в блаженное тепло, пахнущее душистыми травами, и размеренными движениями трет его плечи, спину, бока...

Вода очень горячая, а щетка колючая, и белая кожа Криденса сразу краснеет. Болезненную худобу парня подчеркивают выпирающие ребра, костлявые руки, прижатые к груди острые колени. Грейвз хмурится, бормочет под нос что-то неразборчивое — Криденс понимает, что это ругательства, съеживается, боится поднять взгляд. Но Персиваль окатывает его чистой водой из кувшина и еще раз проходится по его плечам, спине, бокам — теперь ладонью, ласковым, успокаивающим жестом… А потом сует ему в руки холстину, чтобы вытереться, указывает на разложенную на кровати чистую рубаху — и, не произнеся ни слова, выходит из комнаты...

***

Когда начинает пригревать весеннее солнце, Криденс уже выздоровел и окреп. Он ест досыта, выполняет нехитрую работу по хозяйству и тихо радуется оттого, что рядом с ним человек… оборотень... да разве это важно? — которому, впервые за всю его недолгую жизнь Криденс не безразличен.

И Персиваль скупо улыбается ему, а в глубине души терзается оттого, что понимает: Криденс молод, и решение — уйти или остаться — за ним.

Персиваль касается его щеки.

— Ты волен выбирать, мой мальчик. До города всего полдня пути. Начнешь жизнь сначала.

Криденс внимательно смотрит на него, кладет ладонь на его руку, прижимая к своей щеке.

— Моя новая жизнь уже началась. Позволь мне остаться с тобой.


End file.
